Cyber- stalking
by I'm just a person now read 66
Summary: She has always known he was a But right now, he's starting to annoy Internet is a fate to be (No it is so not!) Anyway, lots of Rimahiko half of ...Enjoy!
1. RIMAHIKO CYBERSTALKING 1

**.:. Cyber- _stalking_ .:.**

* * *

**To: Mashiro Rima**

**From: Fujisaki Nagihiko**

**Subject: (No Subject)**

Hi..what are you doing to day?

#I'mBoredToday

**To: Fujisaki Nagihiko**

**From: Mashiro Rima**

**Subject: (No Subject)**

Do I look like I care for a CROSS-DRESSER!?

#WhoCaresAboutYou?

**To: Mashiro Rima**

**From: Fujisaki Nagihiko**

**Subject: Hehe**

asfasasgadfasdfs

XD

**To: Fujisaki Nagihiko**

**From: Mashiro Rima**

**Subject: Hehe**

What the hell is wrong with you? And how did you even know my number?

Could it be you're a stalker?

I'm totally surprised.

NOW GET LOST!

* * *

**Mashiro Rima **someone's stalking me!  
**60 comments 51 likes 1 dislike**

**Hinamori Amu **Woah, who is it? One of your admirers? D:

**Tsukiyomi Ikuto **What's wrong with that **Amu **- koi? Don't you like an admirer? I'm so hurt! :'(

**Hinamori Amu **NO! ANYWAY, **Rima, **tell me who's stalking you?

**Mashiro Rima **He has long hair, probably gay, too tall for his age, loves to torture an innocent young  
adorable kid, sarcastic, an evil guy and the most obvious thing: THE NEW FRICKIN JACK

**Fujisaki Nagihiko **Oh, **Rima**, I'm so hurt...And you're so adorable I could cuddle you to death

**Mashiro Rima **Being sarcastic are we, cross dresser!

**Fujisaki Nagihiko **That's getting old.

**Mashiro Rima **Who cares?

**Fujisaki Nagihiko **Obviously me and my being

**Mashiro Rima **Shut up

* * *

**UNFRIEND FUJISAKI NAGIHIKO**

**YES * NO**

**BLOCK FUJISAKI NAGIHIKO**

**YES * NO**

***CLICK***

* * *

**MASHIRO RIMA IS NOW DATING FUJISAKI NAGIHIKO  
105 LIKES 119 COMMENTS 60 SHARES**

**Mashiro Rima **What is wrong with you, cross dresser?

**Fujisaki Nagihiko **What's wrong with you? It's not like I hacked into your account and  
changed your status or something... o.o

**Mashiro Rima **Yeah, real funny there SIS

**Fujisaki Nagihiko **Yeah, thanks, CLOWN

**Mashiro Rima **Oh, it is on! CROSSDRESSER!

**Fujisaki Nagihiko **What's on, My dear Rima?

**Mashiro Rima **I'm not yours and I'll never be!  
Wait till my dad sees this.

**Fujisaki Nagihiko **And that's bad because?

**Mashiro Rima **Because he's just as possessive as **Amu's **dad... I doubt he'll be happy to see this

**Hinamori Amu** O_O

**Mashiro Rima **Anyway, how did you even unblock yourself from me? I can't even unblock Kukai.

**Fujisaki Nagihiko **Seriously it's that easy.

**Mashiro Rima **Nerd!

* * *

**1 Email Message**

**From: FujiNagi**

**To: TheComedyQUEEN**

**Subject: HI!**

**HI... **did you notice that you are completely full of yourself? THE COMEDY QUEEN? Really?

* * *

**From: TheComedyQUEEN**

**To: FujiNagi**

**Subject: RE: HI!**

Did you notice that you're a stalker? And if you have a problem with that name, why don't you just leave me be? That hard? No, because you're a freaky stalker who's as bad as my admirers. I bet you even collect my pictures, isn't that right? FREAKY CROSS-DRESSING STALKER!

* * *

**Fujisaki Nagihiko HI I AM A FREAKY STALKER OF MASHIRO RIMA AND I LOVE TO CROSS DRESS AS A GIRL  
****155 LIKES 266 COMMENTS 71 SHARES**

**Mashiro Rima **Serves you right!

**Fujisaki Nagihiko **aren't you the one that's stalking me? Entering my account?

**Mashiro Rima **Damn you and your smart answers

* * *

**Caller I.D. Fujisaki Crossdresser**

**_Hello, Rima-chan? _**

**What? I thought I told you to stop stalking me.**

**_No you didn't  
__  
_UGH! STOP TWISTING MY WORDS! Go cross-dress or something?**

_**No I can't. And besides, it's my day-off of dance lessons**_

****BEEP****

**-The person you're calling to is now offline. Please try again later-**

* * *

** .com**

**Mashiro Rima **There's a freaking stalker trying to contact me over and over again...HELP  
**55 comments 64 likes 21 follows**

**FujiNADE/HIKO **Really? Who is it?

**Mashiro Rima **What the-? Get the hell outta here! This is my territory! Go stalk someone else!

* * *

**1 missed call from Fujisaki Crossdresser**

**1 message from Fujisaki Crossdresser**

* * *

**To: Mashiro Rima**

**From: Fujisaki Nagihiko**

**Subject: NOTHING**

"There's nothing surgery can do but break a little heart in two."

**To: Fujisaki Nagihiko**

**From: Mashiro Rima**

**Subject: NOTHING**

"Do you want me or do you want me dead?" Because I'll seriously be dead if you continue to pester me!

* * *

**Hi, this is Mashiro Rima. Leave your freaky message at the beep**

***BEEP***

_**Hi, Rima-chan! Sorry if you are mad at me but there's one thing that Kukai dared me to do-  
HEY!  
-Anyway, he said that I have to say to you that you smell nice.**_

* * *

_**Hey, Nagihiko, this is Rima.**_

_**I don't want to do this but, Amu said I have to apologize to you...And half-heartedly I say, I'M TOTALLY SORRY AND I HATE YOU!**_

* * *

_****_Lame ending but heh...


	2. RIMAHIKO CYBERSTALKING 2

**CyBeR=Stalking**

**PART TWO**

**When two people are on a date...**

__**Message 3:55 pm; 4:15 pm**

**_Nagihiko: having fun yet, Rima-chan?_**

**_Rima: No._**

**_Nagihiko: Why not?_**

**_Rima: Because you're here, cross-dresser, transvestite._**

**_Nagihiko: Did you enjoy this date?_**

**_Rima: I would enjoy it if we weren't just sitting here texting each other instead of TALKING!_**

**_Nagihiko: But I thought you didn't enjoy this date._**

**_Rima: Yes, I did not, and I will never. Bye, cross-dresser! And this is not a date!_**

She left.

* * *

**Facebook . com**

**Fujisaki Nagihiko**

**RIMA MASHIRO **WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO ON A DATE WITH ME?

**475 Comments • 600 Likes • 4456 shares**

**Hinamori Amu **Say yes! **Rima **say damn yes!

**Mashiro Rima **if I could and if we're not in facebook

**Hinamori Amu **Aww, Rima wants **Nagi **to tell her face-to-face

**Tsukiyomi Ikuto **Would you want me to do that, **Amu? **

**Hinamori Amu **NO! YOU STUPID STINKY PERVERTED BLACK CAT!

**Mashiro Rima **She would love that gladly, **Ikuto**

**Hinamori Amu **NO! RIMA I TAKE IT BACKKKKKKK!

**Tsukiyomi Ikuto **Too bad, I'm already at your house...

**Hinamori Amu **Mom! DO not open the damn door!

**Mashiro Rima **You do know that your mom doesn't have a facebook account right?

**Hinamori Amu **F*** U

**Fujisaki Nagihiko **Language **Amu **Language

**Mashiro Rima **GET OUT OF HERE!

* * *

**ORANGEPIE **ORANGES ORANGES ORANGES~~~!

**FujiNagiNade **I didn't know you like oranges...

**ORANGEPIE **GET OUT OF HERE! You're not even blonde!

**FujiNagiNade **Umm...Do I need to be blonde in Plurk?

**ORANGEPIE **OHH...How do you even know my username anyway?

**FujiNagiNade is now unavailable**

* * *

**HEXRPG . COM - ORANGE COOKIE**

**FUJIAKINAGISHIKO wants to be your hogfriend.**

**Accept * Decline**

* * *

**Rima: Hey, Amu, do you wanna listen to something?**

**Amu: Sure.**

**Rima: I hate you, Fujisaki Nagihiko!**

**Amu: WHAT? How could you hate me-I mean him?**

**Rima: Because you are clearly jacking up her phone**

**Amu: What's your proof?**

**Rima: Amu's right beside me.**

**Amu: S***!**

**Rima: Language Nagihiko, Language...**

* * *

**EMAIL G . Phone . Three**

**To: MashiroRimaClown**

**From: FujisakiCLanLeader**

HI, sorry about...er...the phone. I mean, I didn't steal it from Amu I swear! She left it on my desk last last day and I saw your message and it would be nice if I do Amu a favor and ...stalk both of you...? BUT Kukai made me do it! He thought that Utau was with you guys!

**To: FujisakiCLanLeader**

**From: MashiroRimaClown**

Ha ha ha ha...yeah, and there was class on Sunday..wow...

**To: MashiroRimaClown**

**From:FujisakiCLanLeader**

Ummm...there was this Royal Garden meeting I mean...there was this meeting in the Royal Garden...and yeah...

**To: FujisakiCLanLeader**

**From: MashiroRimaClown**

GO TO HELL!

* * *

**Three missed calls from Fujisaki**

**1**Hey, Rima, I'm really sorry! Really! I just want to go on a date with you! I'm desperate...

**2  
**RIMA RIMA RIMA JUST GO ON A DATE WITH ME!

**3**

Okay, fine, I get it. You don't want to have a date with me. It's okay, really. I'll just umm, stop bothering you for now. See you in Monday?

* * *

**RIMA**

Umm...yeah, cross-dresser, if you get this. Well, call me. And um, maybe you could come with me to the um, grocery...my mom asked me to and ... all of them are busy...soo...yeah. And we could buy ice cream next time if you want to...yeah, you know...so, call me?

* * *

**Yeah, I didn't really get what I was doing..oddly, enough it was nice, right? Anyway, I decided to make this a 10 shot story...whahahah thanks for those people who reviewed, except for you IAED!**

**Guest -IKR? ahhahahah hope you read this soon!**

**fanficgirl85 -next time, I WILL add a lot of AMUTO! NEXT TIME HAHAHAHA IF this is enough for you, I guess all I"ll be saying is THANKS! :D Luv ur crackfics continue on them...**

**And for the favorites:**

**InsertStupidNameHere**

**Lucyfairytaillover171**

**NyanKitty**

**Punkpistol Jewel**

**fanficgirl85**

**And thanks also to the two followers:**

**NyanKitty and fanficgirl85**

**LUV YA"LL**

**Chira Somes out! Peace yo~!**


End file.
